Orkové
thumb|300px "Slabost přináší jenom smrt." Orkské rčení Málokterá rasa budí tak rozporuplné pocity, jako orkové. Pro některé jsou to krvežízniví divoši, pro jiné nebojácný a čestný lid. Pokud jste viděli Pána Prstenů nebo četli jakoukoli další fantasy, ve které jsou zpodobněni, budete si možná myslet, že orkové jsou jen obludná humanoidní monstra s kly, která se vrhají bez rozmyslu do boje a vraždí bezmocné a nevinné. Dost tomu napomáhá i jejich zobrazení v jiných RPG hrách. To samé byste si mohli myslet o orcích z Warcraft 1 a 2 - stejně jako v ostatních příbězích to byli brutální záporáci nahlíženi z pohledu napadené lidské rasy (tedy kladňáků). Teprve od příchodu Thralla a jeho příběhu ve Warcraft 3 jste poprvé mohli vidět, jaká je doopravdy historie a povaha těchto smrtících válečníků. Orkové Warcraftu mají šamanskou kulturu, která nade všechny ostatní vlastnosti a hodnoty vyzdvihuje čest. Až Thrallův příchod do Warcraftu s návratem k šamanismu, který mezi orky propagoval, ukázal hráčům pravou sílu, která se v jejich kultuře a civilizaci skrývá. thumb|left|335px Pro své nepřátele jsou nebojácnými a divokými soky, se kterými se nikdo další nedokáže měřit ve vychytralosti a divokosti. Pro své spojence jsou orkové chrabrým a čestným národem, známým pro svou sílu a vytrvalost. 'Původ' Orkové nejsou původem z Azerothu ale ze světa, který se nazývá Draenor (nyní Outland). Svět téměř 5,000 let sdíleli s tajemnou rasou Draenejů, se kterými měli spíše neutrální vztahy, zatímco válčili s rasou ogrů (o kterých se šeptalo, že z nich původně orkové vzešli)... ale to vše se mělo změnit. Byla to nakonec přítomnost draenei, která přitáhla pozornost Plamenné legie do světa orků. Orkové jsou jednou z nejplodnějších ras Azerothu, jejich délka života zhruba odpovídá lidské. Původem z drsného a nádherného cizího světa Draenoru bývali kdysi vznešeným šamanským národem, který vzkvétal v mocné kmenové společnosti, jejíž kultura se soustředila na přežití, sebe-zdokonalení formou ritualizovaných soubojů a osobní čest nade vše. Teprve, když jste získali čest jako schopný lovec a bojovník, přinesli jste ji i svému klanu a získali tak pro sebe sama vlastní jméno, které vám staršinové klanu na důkaz vaší cti a dospělosti určili. Čestný lid, tragicky zrazen vlastní duchovním vůdcem, se stal loutkami v pařátech Plamenné Legie a metlou, kterou démoni použili k vyhlazení těch, co se jim stavili v Draenoru na odpor. Většina orkských klanů padla do otroctví démonů a byla vedena do Azerothu jako předvoj útoku, který na něj chystala sama Plamenná Legie. Měli zničit vše, co by démonům stálo v cestě. Více se dočtete níže v kapitole historie. Historie thumb|left|700px Ironicky je příběh orků doslova směsí hororu moderního nacismu a historie starověkých židů zajatých v Egyptě, když se nad tím zamyslíte. Představte si, že většina vaší rasy je stržena názory mocného a strašlivě zlého i charismatického vůdce, rozhodnutého spáchat genocidu na vašich mírumilovných sousedech (draenei). Poté, co s tímto hanebným úkolem skončíte, vaše rasa hledá nové nepřátele a nalezne celý nový svět k zničení. Uprostřed vítězného dobyvatelského tažení ale náhle selže politické vedení vašeho národa, cesta zpět domů je uzavřena a vy všichni skončíte jako vyhnanci a otroci, v letargii a absolutně bez jakékoli naděje, že se to kdy změní. Náhle se objeví hrdina, který spojí váš lid, přemůže vaše bývalé pány, obnoví vaši starodávnou ztracenou víru, pomůže vám získat zpět důstojnost a najde vám nový domov. (Thrall a Mojžíš? Ano, dají se tam najít paralely... a nový film Warcraft to, zdá se, jen podtrhl. Plaváček...) Pro orkskou historii najdete spoustu knih - Rise of the Horde popisuje jejich ranou historii a zkažení orků rukou Kil'jaedena, Lord of the Clans pak vzestup Thralla, Tides of War pokrývají historii Druhé války a Beyond the Dark Portal vysvětluje události v Draenoru po konci Druhé války včetně zničení Draenoru a jeho proměnu na Outland, který známe dnes. Následuje přehled událostí, které většina orků zná, či je sama zažila - a které rozhodně měly vliv na povahu každého z nich, možná na každého trochu jinak. (Stačí kliknout napravo na text "zobrazit".) 'Vzestup Hordy - Draenor' thumb|left|700px Po tisíce let byli orkové vznešeným národem, vyznávající šamanské tradice, učení o elementech a hlavně čestný boj. Jenže právě orkové a jejich potenciál k ničení byl využit Plamennou Legií. Jeden z nejvyšších zástupců démonické legie (Kil'jaeden) skrz vize předků oklamal jednoho z duchovních vůdců orků - Ner'zhula. Varoval jej v podobě ducha jednoho z předků, že draenei chystají totální válku proti orkům, ve které je vyhladí. Ner'zhul, který doufal, že tak zachrání svůj lid, následně sjednotil klany orků a zaútočil na draenei. Z důvodu masových vražd draenei přestaly elementy poslouchat orkské šamany. Ner'zhul se rozhodl promluvit přímo s duchy předků v Oshu'gun, kde zjistil, že byl oklamán démony a odmítl Kil'jaedenovi v jeho vraždění dál pomáhat. thumb|left|350px|Ner'zhul Krvelačnost v orcích již ale byla probuzena a samotný Ner'zhul byl odstaven a na jeho místo, jako duchovní vůdce orků, byl dosazen jeho učedník - Gul'dan. Gul'danovi nezáleželo na osudu orků, chtěl pro sebe co nejvíce moci a byl ochotně pro ni udělat cokoli, včetně následování Kil'jaedena. Gul'dan využil pomoci démonů a naučil vybrané jedince používat magii démonů. Tak byli zrození první černokněžníci (warlock) a nekrolyté a byla tak nahrazena šamanská magie, kterou orkové ztratili. Gul'dan pokračoval ve sjednocování klanů a tak nakonec vznikla Horda. Do jejího čela nastrčil Gul'dan Blackhanda, mocného válečníka, který však byl ve skutečnosti jen loutkou, kterou zcela ovládal Gul'danem vytvořený Koncil stínů. Během několika let většina klanů podlehla korupci felové magie a jejich pokožka zezelenala. thumb|350px|Gul'dan V předvečer finálního útoku na Shattrath, kde se opevnily zbytky draeneiské civilizace, dovedl Gul'dan zástupy orkské Hordy až k vysoké hoře v Tanaanské džungli, kde se všechny (až na klan Frostwolf) nechali svést démonickým vlivem a okusili nabízenou krev pána pekel Mannorotha. Od té chvíle propadli orkové krvelačnosti, která pálila jejich těla jako oheň. Mohl ji uhasit jen boj. Takto posíleni zcela lehce překonali obrany města. Kil'jaeden neměl od zničení posledního odporu draenei pro orky nadále využití a opustil je. Zcela pohlceni svou démonickou krvežíznivostí a bez dalších nepřátel začali orkské klany krvavé boje mezi sebou samotnými. V Hordě propukl totální chaos, kterého využilo několik skupinek přeživších draenei a začalo proti nim vést téměř partizánský odboj. Koncil Stínů nakonec dokázal nastolit jakýs-takýs druh řádu příslibem nových světů k dobytí a Gul'dan spolu se svými učedníky začal zkoumat Vířící Prázdnotu, aby ony slíbené nové světy nalezl. Jedné noci se tak Gul'danovy mysli dotkla nesmírně mocná entita, vydávající se za služebníka Kil'jaedena (Medivh), navnadila jej vizemi Sargerovy hrobky, jejích tajemství a moci v ní dřímající... i obrazy úrodných plání Azerothu. Koncil Stínů sice pochyboval o Medivhových skutečných motivech, ale nakonec, pod příslibem nových zemí k dobývání, začala stavba Temného Portálu. Brány do jiného světa - Azerothu. thumb|left|300px|Kilrogg Deadeye První válka V průběhu let orkové procházeli Temným Portálem, a i přes počáteční opatrnost Koncilu Stínů, zdánlivá slabost domorodých obyvatel, na které narazili, v nich probudila touhu po krvi a dobývání. Jejich první a preventivní masívní útok na nejbližší a největší sídlo místní rasy, Stormwind, vedli dva velitelé - Cho'gall z klanu Soumračného Kladiva (Twilight's Hammer) a Kilrogg Deadeye z klanu Bleeding Hollow - útok skončil ponižující porážkou Hordy, ze které se oba navzájem obviňovali a Horda se rozpadla na dvě frakce. Koncil Stínů nemohl jednat přímo ve své snaze Hordu sjednotit, a tak opět do popředí prosadil Blackhanda Ničitele jako válečného náčelníka celé Hordy. thumb|300px|Durotan Teprve tehdy se Gul'danovi opět ozval Medivh, mocnější a mnohem méně příčetný. Urgoval nutnost dobytí Stormwindu a jmenování sebe samotného novým vládcem lidí výměnou za odhalení místa, kde se skrývá hrobka Sargerase, pána samotného Kil'jaedena. Gul'dan se zprvu zdráhal, Horda měla přeci své vlastní cíle a Medivhova užitečnost se pro ni momentálně zdála mizivá. Nakonec ale začala První válka, na jejím začátku byl klan Frostwolf (jeden z těch, co odmítl Kil'jaedenovy "dary" a Mannorothovu krev) vykázán z Hordy do Azerothu a jejich vůdce (Durotan) byl i se svou ženou demonstrativně zavražděn jako ukázka toho, co se stane těm, kteří štěpí Hordu. thumb|left|300px|Medivh Jejich novorozené dítě (Go'el, později zvaný Thrall) bylo ponecháno na místě jako potrava pro dravce, ale bylo nalezeno šlechticem prchajícím před vražděním v Stormwindu, který se jej ujal. Klan Frostwolfů bez vůdce prchl do severních hor. Na konci války orkové dobyli Stormwind, hlavní město lidí v jižních královstvích a vyplenili jej. Lothar se svými jednotkami a magicky zestárlým Medivhovým učedníkem Khadgarem sice dokázali šíleného Medivha zabít, ale pro záchranu Stormwindu již bylo pozdě. Gul'dan, který v tu dobu zkoušel ze Strážcovy mysli ukrást tajemství Sargerovy hrobky a využít toho, že je oslabený, byl ve své mysli s Medivhem propojený v okamžiku jeho smrti, a tak sám upadl do kómatu. Druhá válka thumb|300px Když Gul'dan procitl ze svého kómatu, zjistil, že se mnohé změnilo. Náčelník Blackhand byl nahrazen Orgrimmem Doomhammerem, který ihned obrátil svou pozornost ke Koncilu Stínů a všechny jeho členy obvinil ze zrady, démonické korupce Hordy a nechal je pozabíjet. Gul'dan (a jeho učedník Cho'gall) byli ušetřen pouze za cenu nucené přísahy věrnosti novému vůdci a slibu, že Hordu zásobí armádou neporazitelných nemrtvých. Nejen, že založil klan Stormreaver, ale začal proces reanimace padlých rytířů Stormwindu, jejichž těla propojil s dušemi vlastních popravených nekrolytů z Koncilu Stínů skrze duševní krystaly obsažené v jejich palcátech. Tito první Rytíři Smrti (sami schopni sesílat mocnou stínovou a felovou magii), spolu s dalšími projekty orků (jako zotročení Alexstraszy a využití rudých draků coby leteckých zvířat a zbraní) umožnily orkům postoupit rychleji a drtivěji na sever, než se uprchlíci ze Stormwindu mohli nadát. Horda, opojená svým vítězstvím se vydala na sever, aby nadobro zničila lidi, kteří se ale ukázali být daleko silnější, než orkové předpokládali. Přeživší ze Stormwindu, vedení Anduinem Lotharem (pěstounem malého prince Variana), mezitím vyhledali azyl v Lordaeronu, kde za velkého úsilí krále Terenase Menethila II vznikla Lordaeronská Aliance (všech sedm lidských království se v ní spojilo proti orkům), ke které se nakonec připojili i elfové z Quel'Thalas, trpaslíci i gnómové (poté, co Horda zabrala jejich milovaný Khaz'Modan). thumb|left|350px Když byla Aliance zrazena králem Alteracu - Perenoldem, zdálo se vítězství Hordy takřka jisté... ale Hordu samotnou čekala také zrada z vlastních řad, která nakonec rozhodla o její porážce, přestože pro dobytí Quel'Thalas se k orkům přidali i Amanští trollové. Gul'dan přesvědčil Cho'galla a několik klanů (Stormreaver, Twilight's Hammer), aby jej následovaly přes moře k Sargerasově hrobce, která prý měla ukrývat moc temného Titána, kterou chtěli uloupit sami pro sebe. Oslabili tím Hordu natolik (ubyla zhruba třetina sil a většina magické moci), že její zbytek zůstal stát v mrtvém bodě doslova na prahu Lordaeronu. Orgrimm, rozzuřený Gul'danovou zradou v tak kritický okamžik, vyslal za zrádci velkou část zbylých jednotek, aby je zastavili a odpravily jejich vůdce. Lidé rozkolu v Hordě využili k přeskupení sil a nakonec zbylé klany pod vedením Orgrimma Doomhamera musely ustoupit zpět na jih až k hoře Blackrock. Zde se odehrála poslední a rozhodující bitva a i když Orgrimm porazil v souboji Anduina Lothara, sám byl zajat a orkové utrpěli drtivou porážku. Druhá válka skončila zničením Temného Portálu. Orkové byli pochytáni a uzavřeni do internačních táborů, přestože mnohá království požadovala jejich neodkladnou popravu. Terenas II doufal, že během doby orkové ztratí svou démonickou krvežíznivost a budou se moci napravit. Zajatí v cizím světě, bez spojení se svými démonickými pány a možností doplňovat si svou felovou odolnost, orkové slábli, až nakonec propadli do takzvané "letargie". 'Po druhé válce - Thrallova cesta za šamanským dědictvím' Thrall, syn Durotana, vychovávaný jako elitní gladiátor do arény pro pobavení svého krutého pána, Aedelase Blackmoora, se několik let po konci Druhé Války dostal na svobodu z Durnholdského internačního tábora. Rozhodl se najít a osvobodit zbytek svého lidu. thumb|left|450px|Drek'thar Thrall na svých cestách potkal Groma Hellscreama, který se skrýval se svým klanem Warsong v pustinách Azerothu a doufal v další šanci jej dobýt. Stali se z nich přátelé a nakonec potkali i Orgrima Doomhammera, který unikl z lidského vězení před pár lety. Od Doomhammera se Thrall dozvěděl o svém otci a klanu Frostwolf... a o zradě Koncilu Stínů, který nechal jeho rodiče zabít. Poté se Thrall vydal do pevnosti vykázaných Frostwolfů, kde jej šaman Drek'Thar naučil vše, co znal o vznešeném dědictví orků předtím, než byli poskvrněni démony. Thrall přísahal, že osvobodí svůj lid z otroctví a stal se Drek'Tharovým učedníkem. Spolu s Gromem a Doomhammerem pak úspěšně napadl internační tábory a osvobodil zajaté orky. I když bylo těžké je probrat z jejich letargie, Thrall jim ukázal, že jejich osud ještě není u konce a spojil klany do nové Hordy. Naneštěstí Doomhammer padl během útoku na poslední internační tábor - na znamení úcty k tomuto hrdému a divokému orkskému válečníkovi Thrall začal nosit Doomhammerovu černou zbroj a kladivo nesoucí jeho jméno. Tento poslední tábor byl později Hordou přejmenován na počest Doomhammera a stal se Hordskou základnou v Arathi. 'Cesta do Kalimdoru' thumb|350px|Grommash Thrall věděl, že lidé nebudou jen tak stát a nenechají Hordu se znovu zformovat a usadit... naštěstí pro něj se objevil Prorok v podobě havrana a poradil mu, aby Azeroth opustil a vydal se do vzdálené země Kalimdoru. Thrall zajal několik lidských lodí a vydal se na dlouhou plavbu do země zaslíbené, během níž orkové pomohli kmeni trollů utéci z jejich potápějícího se ostrova. Kmen Darkspear byl tak vděčný za pomoc, že se přidal k Thrallově nové Hordě. Když dosáhli Kalimdoru, setkali se s Cairnem Bloodhoofem a jeho taureny, kterým pomohli bojovat s kentaury. Odměnou za jejich pomoc jim Cairne prozradil, kde najdou Věštce (kterého Thrall znal jako havraního Proroka, jenž ho na celou cestu do Kalimdoru vyslal). Klan Warsong byl místo cesty za Prorokem vyslán do Ashenvale kácet dříví jako trest za napadení lidí bez svolení - zde narazili poprvé na noční elfy, se kterými se střetli v krvavém boji. Pán pekel, Mannoroth, zneužil faktu, že orkové proti kaldorei prohrávali, posílil je svou vlastní krví - a tak je dostal zpět pod svou kontrolu. Thrall se spojil s lidskou čarodějkou Jainou Proudmoore podle rady Proroka (Medivha), společně Groma Hellscreama zajali a vrátili mu jasnou mysl - Thrall a Grom se pak vydali bojovat se samotným Mannorothem, který sice snadno vyřadil Thralla, ale Grom ho dokázal (za cenu vlastního života) zabít a osvobodit tak orky z jejich nového démonického otroctví. 'Založení Orgrimmaru - po bitvě o Hyjal' thumb|left|350px|Thrall, válečný náčelník Hordy Po Bitvě o Hyjal hledal Thrall nový domov pro orky v Kalimdoru - pojmenoval vybranou zemi Durotar na počest svého otce a založil město Orgrimmar na počest Orgrima Doomhammera. Sídlo náčelníka pak pojmenoval Grommash Hold. S podporou nových spojenců (taureni se také stali součástí Hordy) a přeživších z Lordaeronu vedených Jainou Proudmoore dokázal Thrall pevnost i město vybudovat rychle. Nicméně příměří nemělo trvat dlouho. Velkoadmirál Daelin Proudmoore, otec Jainy, přistál v Kalimdoru a okamžitě zaútočil na orkský národ, který se sotva stačil usadit - trollové při jeho prvotním útoku přišli o svůj nový domov na Echo Isles a díky pomoci půl-orka z Mok'Nathal, Rexxara, přesídlili do Durotaru k orkům. Vol'jin tehdy přísahal věčnou věrnost Hordě. Thrall, který netušil, kdo vedl útok, původně podezříval Jainu, ale její dobrá vůle a věrnost byla potvrzena, když orkům pomohla postavit se lidské flotile i proti vlastnímu otci. 'The Burning Crusade' thumb|350px Po novém otevření Temného Portálu Thrall okamžitě na druhou stranu vyslal expedici v naději, že získá znalosti o historii svého lidu na druhé straně. Ihned poté, co síly Hordy a Aliance zatlačily invazi Plamenné Legie u Temného Portálu, postoupily skrze něj do zničeného světa Outlandu, pozůstatků domovského světa orků, Draenoru. Orkové vedení Thrallovým oddaným rádcem Nazgrelem pak založili základnu v Hellfire Peninsula - Thrallmar. Krátce nato se dostali do kontaktu s Felovou Hordou - orky zkorumpovanými démonickou krví a služebníky pána Outlandu, Illidana, který mezitím propadl šílenství. Orky vedl Kargath Bladefist, náčelník klanu Shattered Hand, jeden z hrdinů starší orkské historie. Horda dobyla jeho pevnost a zabila Kargatha Bladefista - to, že i on propadl korupci a musel být odstraněn, bylo pro orky hořkou ránou, nicméně i přes to ctí vzpomínku na orka, kterým Kargath býval kdysi, stejně tak jeho osud dávají jako ponaučení, co se může orkovi stát, pokud se vydá stejnou cestou. Horda v Outlandu ale potkala i Mag'har - skupinu orků s hnědou kůží, která úplně unikla démonické korupci, která ovlivnila zbytek jejich rasy. Mezi těmito orky byli jednotlivci jako Jorin Deadeye, syn legendárního Kilrogga, Dranosh Saurfang, syn Varoka Saurfanga a Garrosh Hellscream, syn Groma Hellscreama (který vyrostl s myšlenkou na to, že byl jeho otec hanbou orků). Thrall mezi Mag'har nalezl svou vlastní krev a dozvědě se jméno, které mu dali rodiče (Go'el), uzavřel s nimi spojenectví a sám osobně přesvědčil Garroshe, aby se s ním vydal do Azerothu jako jeho rádce. 'Wrath of the Lich King' Když se Thrall dozvěděl o probuzení a příchodu Krále Lichů, vyslal Varoka Saurfanga a Garroshe Hellscreama (který měl prokázat, že je stejně dobrý jako jeho otec, nyní, když již viděl, že Grommash se stal hrdinou orků) s klanem Warsong na misi do Northrendu. Přilétli zeppeliny do Boreanské Tundry, kde založili Warsong Hold, která byla téměř vzápětí napadena a obklíčena silami Pohromy. thumb|350px Během války orkové vedení Varokovým synem Dranoshem, se kterým se teprve nedávno opět setkal, pomohli lidem vedeným Bolvarem Fordragonem u Wrathgate. Útok se stal katastrofou, Dranosh padl a Král Lichů ukořistil jeho duši, stejně tak zajal umírajícího Bolvara a většinu spojených sil zabil zrádný Hlavní Apotekář nemrtvých. Thrall a Garrosh se mezitím střetli v čestném duelu zvaném Mak'gora, ve kterém se vítěz stává následujícím vůdcem orků. Jejich duel byl přerušen útokem. Po událostech Wrathgate orkové pomohli s čistkou Undercity - tyto události vzbudily sílící nedůvěru vůči Opuštěným ze strany orků a přímou nenávist, kterou k nim cítí Garrosh, kor'kronské oddíly jsou od té doby stanoveny jako stráže a dozor nad aktivitami Opuštěných po celém jejich městě vyjma Apotekária a sídla Sylvanas. Garrosh i Thrall se účastnili turnaje pořádaného k výběru hrdinů pro boj v Citadele Icecrown, přihlíželi i Trial of the Crusader. Během dobývání Ledové Koruny pak museli hrdinové spolu s Varokem Saurfangem bojovat proti jeho synu Dranoshovi, kterého Král Lichů proměnil v rytíře smrti. Po konečné porážce Krále Lichů a Arthasově smrti se Garrosh vrátil ze severu jako uznávaný Válečný hrdina. Dnes jou Thrallovi orkové národem, který se vykoupil ze své temné minulosti, očistil se od démonické poskvrny a znovu si sám našel svůj osud: orkové dále nebojují proto, aby dobývali, ale za své právo přežít ve světě, který přijali za svůj nový domov. 'Vzhled' Orkové jsou obvykle vysocí do sedmi stop a svalnatí, jejich ženy jsou menší a drobnější, ale i u nich je nejčastější tělo vypracované bojem a lovem. Muži často nosí dlouhé a neobvykle upravené vousy nebo copánky, ženy mívají sklon holit si část hlavy a zbytek vlasů upravovat téměř ve stylu některých severoamerických indiánů, či do "elektrických" účesů, které bychom nazvali "punk", dost často pak nosí piercingy v nose či uších a jiných částech těla. Orkové mají nadprůměrně ostrý čich, až natolik, že dokáží rozpoznat ostatní osoby, aniž by je museli vidět. thumb|left|300px Orkův obličej by byl některými rasami Azerothu prohlášen za obludný a srovnatelný s trollím: mají ploché a široké nosy, špičaté uši, velké předsunuté čelisti, z nichž ční zuby podobné klům (někdy i zdvojené, jako u Kilrogga Deadeye), velké nadočnicové oblouky a relativně nízká čela. Někteří válečníci se trochu hrbí, zatímco jiní stojí vždy rovně v celé své výši (viz Garrosh Hellscream). V porovnání s lidmi jsou orkové (nehledě na pohlavní rozdíly) větší a lépe stavění, ať se jedná o válečníky nebo mágy. Staří orkové jsou ovšem spíše křehcí a šlachovití (Drek'thar, Drak'thul), i když najdete i orky, kteří věkem nikterak nezeslábli (Varok Saurfang). Samozřejmě existují i orkové, kteří nemají tak sošné postavy a nevynikají inteligencí - i pro ně ale Horda našla využití ve snaze jejich situaci nějak zlepšit (mluvíme o peonech) - je ovšem extrémně nepravděpodobné, že by se tito mentálně slabší jedinci kdy stali dobrodruhy a roleplay za ně je pokládáno za fail. Většinovou společností orků jsou peóni ignorováni. Orkové, kteří se napijí krve pána pekel, okamžitě nabudou tělesného svalstva i síly - a i nejslabší z těchto orků je rázem smrtícím sokem. Tato nepřirozená síla se ale očividně nedědí na novou generaci, která se již narodila se zelenou kůží. Feloví orkové obvykle mívají mnohem delší kly a jejich páteře více vyčnívají ze zad. Někteří mají na čelisti kostěné bodce. (Více se dozvíte po kliknutí na skrytý text.) 'Barva kůže' Původně měli všichni orkové hnědou kůži, nicméně s výjimkou izolovaných Mag'har začala jejich těla reagovat na černokněžnickou magii, jakmile ji Gul'dan zatáhl do Hordy. Všichni orkové z klanů, které měly černokněžníky, začali postupně zelenat ještě mnohem dříve, než se napili Mannorothovy krve. První orkové, kteří se krve napili, rychle dokončili změnu kůže na zelenou. Další pití krve, popřípadě jakéhokoli jiného démona, pak měnilo barvu jejich pokožky znovu, na jasně červenou, což z nich udělalo felové orky či orky chaosu. thumb|300px Zdá se, že zelená barva kůže je geneticky dědičná a zpětně nezvratitelná, jak se ukazuje u Thralla, který měl až do nedávné doby velice málo možností setkat se s démonickou magií a přesto byl zelený od narození. Stejně se v klanu Frostwolf, který se černokněžnické magii (krom Mag'har) vyhýbal nejdéle, nenarodil nikdo s hnědou kůží - a stejně tak Drek'thar a Varok Saurfang se nikdy nevrátili k hnědé pokožce ze svého mládí, přestože s černokněžníky jednali jen málo, nebo vůbec. Ukazuje se tedy, že žádný ork, jehož kůže zezelenala, se nedokázal změnit i fyzicky zpět do stavu před proměnou. Ve WoW pak jsou ukázány orkské klany z Blackrock (Black Tooth Grin), u kterých se barva kůže vzhledem k letům bydlení pod zemí změnila na černou, i když není řečeno, kdy se tak stalo a zda to zahrnuje úplně všechny členy jejich klanu. Před Warcraftem přitom tyto klany nebyly ukazovány jinak, než se zelenou kůží, včetně Orgrima, Blackhanda a Eitrigga, který byl v Of Blood and Honor popsán i kreslen jako zelený, ale přímo ve hře má kůži šedou, protože je orkem z Blackrock, stejně tak jeho syn Ariok (Cataclysm). A to i přes to, že Eitrigg klan opustil na konci Druhé Války a nikdy se do Blackrock nevrátil. Podobné nesrovnalosti jsou vidět u Dragonmaw orků z Wetlands - jejich kůže byla změněna na šedou až v Cataclysm a u jejich velitele Zuluheda se na to patrně zapomnělo, ten zůstal zelený. Dragonmaw si ovšem mohou kůži barvit úmyslně. Také se ukazuje, že šedé tóny kůže u orků ve hře jsou často voleny pro orkské kultisty, což odpovídá nezdravému namodralému a fialovému odstínu kůže lidských a gnómích kultistů. Orkové jsou jediná rasa, jejichž barva kůže reaguje odlišně než u ostatních - feloví elfové a eredaři se mění z původní barvy kůže po konzumaci démonické krve přímo do extrémů (který je pro orky červenou kůží) a nemají žádné mezifáze (jako orkové zelenou). 'Oči' přirozená barva očí orků zahrnuje odstíny hnědé, oranžové, žluté, červené, zelené, šedé, fialové, indigové a ve vzácných případech i čistě modrou. Barva očí se může změnit na jasně rudou, když ork podlehne krvežíznivosti či zuřivosti. Čistě modré oči jsou u orků vzácné a jsou vídány jako znak velké budoucnosti a slavného osudu - Thrall, Rehgar Earthfury i Garona mají na zobrazeních modré oči. Orkové, kteří pili krev pána pekel, Mannorotha, měli bez rozdílu oči planoucí jasně rudým světlem a to samé platí pro ty, kteří pili krev magtheridona. Tato záře nevybledla až do omezení přístupu k démonické magii po konci Druhé Války - vyjma klanů, které dál uctívaly démony. Oči orkských kultistů jsou občas docela zakalené. 'Vlasy' Ve WoW jsou orkové ukazování s mnoha barvami vlasů, v časných zobrazeních ovšem mívali vlasy jen černé, šedé nebo bílé, pokud rovnou neměli oholenou hlavu (což je běžné pro obě pohlaví a častější než u ostatních ras). Někteří mužští orkové si pěstují bradky (ne kníry jako trpaslíci a lidé), zatímco jiní se holí. Vlasy, které nejsou oholené, mají tendenci trčet jako štětiny, pokud nejsou spleteny do copánků či dredů a zatíženy korálky. 'Krev' Orkská krev má temně rudou barvu, mnohem tmavší než krev lidí a trpaslíků, i proto byli orkové svými nepřáteli z Aliance zváni "černokrevní". Nicméně ve WoW jsou občas ukazováni s jasně rudou krví, stejně jako noční elfové (s jinak fialovou krví) a někteří nemrtví (kteří mají mít černou krev či zelený sliz). 'Tetování' Orkové mají tetování v oblibě, hlavně válečníci - jejich symboly mají abstraktní a přesto osobní význam pro jednotlivce - buď se jedná o klanový symbol nebo bojovou zástavu. V orkské společnosti jsou jizvy zdrojem hrdosti orka - množství jizev, které utržil v boji, označuje orkovu zkušenost coby válečníka. 'Společnost' Pro orkskou společnost bylo vždy typické, že musela přežívat v drsném prostředí. Přežití si žádá sílu, odolnost, otužilost a notnou dávku "přízemnosti". Důsledkem toho jsou to pragmatici, kteří se nezastaví před zabíjením ve chvíli, kdy mají bránit budoucnost jakéhokoli orka či jeho klanu. Od všech orků nehledě na jejich postavení, pohlaví a věk se očekává, že budou pracovat stejně jako všichni ostatní v klanu. thumb|left|700px Slabost je pokládána za vážný prohřešek - slabost zamořuje sílu celku a proto je trestatelná tím největším ponížením, kterého se orkovi může dostat: vyhnanstvím. Různé klany mají ale k slabosti různý přístup, například Thrall a Frostwolf jsou známí tím, že do Hordy vnesli jistý druh soucitu a milosrdenství; například se to ukazuje na Thrallově přístupu k peónům, kteří byli dříve nahlíženi jako opovrženíhodný pod-druh a méně než tažná zvířata. Na druhou stranu zde ale jsou klany jako Warsong, které se stále drží přísných spartánských zásad ceněných v původní Hordě tak, jak byla ustanovena na Draenoru. Slabí mezi nimi nemají místo a slabé děti jsou utraceny vlastními rodiči po narození (viz odstavec o tradicích). Nehledě na povahu a loajalitu klanu všichni orkové ctí nad ostatní věci v životě čest. V první řadě máte přinést čest svému klanu (a Hordě) a teprve na druhém místě sami sobě ve smyslu vlastní sebeúcty válečníka za jeho činy. Stejně tak je další z největších ctností pohostinnost. Orkové a taureni se stali tak rychle spojenci i proto, že jim taureni nabídli přístřeší v té divné nové zemi, stejně tak jim pomáhali nehledě na to, že je samotné to stálo oběti. thumb|left|300px Mezi pohlavími nyní neexistuje žádný druh diskriminace - ženy mohou chtít stejné pozice a role jako muži, mít moc nad ostatními a dokonce se od nich očekává, že budou stejně jako muži bojovat, kdykoli náčelník zavelí. Síla (fyzická i duševní), odvaha, iniciativa, nezávislost - to jsou vlastnosti ceněné u každého orka. I proto orkská žena nemusí přijmout toho, kdo se o ni uchází, pokud z jejího hlediska není dost schopný, nebo ji neporazí. Děti jsou tradičně nahlíženy jako děti svých rodičů, ale vychovávány společně celým klanem. Nicméně po osídlení Kalimdoru se některé rodiny usadily ve vzdálenějších oblastech Durotaru, Barrens a dál, takže se i centralizovaná kultura mění a rodinná výchova se nyní doopravdy soustředí hlavně na samotné rodiče a děti, spíše než výchovu celého klanu. Neexistuje nic jako orkská aristokracie či horní vrstva. Respekt si získáte jen a pouze svými činy v boji, přestože děti velkých hrdinů mohou mít snadnější "start" ve společenském životě, pokud nosí jejich přízvisko. (Viz Saurfang, Hellscream etc.) Většina orků nyní pokládá za domov Orgrimmar, jejich velké město, i když mladí orkové vyrostli v internačních táborech v lidském otroctví za mořem a město samo je sotva sedm let staré. Lidské chování v internačních táborech se lišilo od soucitného po ponižující i nelidsky kruté. Starší orkové si pak pamatují Starou Hordu a domov v Draenoru, který již neexistuje - většinou si ale budou pamatovat již Hordu zkaženou Kil'jaedenem a černokněžníky. 'Klany' thumb|300px|Shattered Hand Orkská společnost se dělí na klany - každý klan má jinou kulturu, tradice i způsob chování, které je odlišuje od ostatních klanů a často jim vysloužilo jejich jméno. Klan Warsong byl pojmenován po jejich zvyku zpívat bojové písně v boji, zatímco Shattered Hand se jmenuje po zvyku, kdy si muži klanu uříznou ruku a nahradí ji kovovou zbraní. Každý klan je veden svým náčelníkem a pán všech klanů se zve Válečným Náčelníkem Hordy. Válečnými Náčelníky Staré Hordy byli: Ner'zhul, Gul'dan, Blackhand, Orgrim Doomhammer. Válečným Náčelníkem Nové Hordy je Thrall, který jako svého nástupce jmenuje Garroshe. Náčelník obvykle bývá nejsilnější (či nejchytřejší) člen každého klanu a existují dva způsoby, jak se náčelníkem stát - buď vyzvete stávajícího na čestný souboj zvaný Mak'gora,nebo status Náčelníka zdědíte od toho předchozího. I když je v Hordě mnoho různých klanů, nežijí již tolik odlišně, jako v původní Hordě - i tak si některé z nich uchovaly svou individualitu a drží se stranou od ostatních klanů, jako Warsong, Frostwolf a Dragonmaw. Dá se říci, že v Thrallově Hordě - jak je vidno i na osídlení Durotaru a Barrens orkskými NPC - nyní převládají spíše menší rodinné skupiny. A přestože je v Azerothu i Outlandu stále klanů mnoho, nejsilnějších a nejdůležitějších je čtrnáct níže zmíněných - ostatní klany nikdy nedosáhly jejich důležitosti. (Opět stačí zobrazit skrytý text.) 'Hlavní klany' Frostwolf '- jeden z mála klanů, který neokusil krve Mannorothovy, známi jsou jako schopní bojovníci v soubojích muž proti muži a silným vazbám na vlky; během První války byli vykázání Gul'danem a nyní sídlí v Alterac Valley '''Warsong '- kočovný klan známý pro skvělé vlčí jezdce a silné válečníky, pojmenování pro rytmické válečné písně, které zpívají v boji 'Blackrock '- jeden z nejpočetnějších klanů, velice vojenský a disciplinovaný, známý pro výtečné kováře; vedl velkou část Hordy v První a Druhé válce '''Bleeding Hollow - jeden z nejlegendárnějších klanů známý pro svou fanatičnost a drsnou povahu, pojmenován po tradici, kdy jejich starší obětují jedno ze svých očí, aby viděli do budoucnosti; azerothská část se přidala k Hordě, zatímco outlandská se dělí na ty, co následují Mag'har a na ty, co se stali felovými orky Shattered Hand - původně klan zotročený ogry, dokud orky nespojil Kargath Bladefist a nedokázal ogry svrhnout; azerothská část slouží jako zabijáci Hordy, zatímco z outlandské se stali feloví orkové (včetně nyní padlého Kargatha) Thunderlord '- klan známý pro své výtečné lovce, kteří se specializovali na lov Draenorských obrů; většina z nich se stala felovými orky, přesto se zdá, že mezi Mag'har zůstali někteří přeživší '''Shadowmoon '- jeden z nejmocnějších klanů, známý svým silným propojením s duchy, mocnými šamany a věštci;, jejich vůdce Ner'zhul byl duchovním vůdcem orků před Gul'danem 'Dragonmaw '- tento klan byl kdysi posílen samotným Deathwingem, aby dokázal zotročit rudé draky včetně Alexstraszy, tito jezdci na dracích nyní osídlili Twilight Highlands '''Burning Blade - klan orků poblázněných démony a známých svou extrémní krvežíznivostí a vynikajícími bojovníky meče, Blademastery Black Tooth Grin - odnož klanu Blackrock vytvořena Rendem Blackhandem a Maimem Blackhandem jako způsob jak zůstat u moci; později byli zformováni v nový Blackrock klan samotným Nefarianem Bonechewer - klan známý pro své kanibalistické choutky a zdobení se kostmi a dalšími orgány poražených nepřátel; většina z nich se stala felovými orky Laughing Skull - zrádný klan, kterému ostatní nevěřili pro jejich sklon ke krádežím a nečestným vraždám; je to jeden z mála klanů, které vede ogr: Mogor; z většiny se stali feloví orkové Stormreaver - klan založený Gul'danem jako jeho osobní ochranka, který později zradil Hordu a vydal se hledat Sargerasovu Hrobku; byli povražděni pomstychtivým klanem Blackrock; několik bývalých členů tohoto klanu přežilo, ale žádný se znovu nepřidal k Hordě (například Drak'thul) Twilight's Hammer - nihilistický klan posedlý koncem světa, opět jeden z mála, které jsou vedeny ogrem, Cho'gallem; později se mění v kult uctívající Prastaré Bohy 'Kultura a zvyky' Jak již bylo řečeno, orkská kultura je kulturou šamanskou a loveckou, která se celá točí kolem síly a cti a pohrdá slabostí, lží a zradou. Pod vlivem černokněžníků se jejich kultura samozřejmě změnila a teprve po tom, co Thrall dovedl novou Hordu zpět k orkským spirituálním kořenům, začali orkové opět objevovat své hrdé dědictví předků. Následuje výčet hlavních orkských tradic, některé se od dob pobytu na původním Draenoru změnily. 'Kosh'harg' thumb|left|350px|Fenris Oslavy Kosh'harg či festival Kosh'harg byly slavnostmi, které se konaly dvakrát do roka (na jaře a na podzim) na počest rovnodennosti. Tento festival se vždy konal ve stínu "Hory Duchů", Oshu'gun v Nagrandu a scházely se na něj klany, které jinak žily odděleně a pro svou víru, dogma, zvyky i odlišná nářečí se jinak téměř nesetkávaly. Starší klanů ale chápali důležitost setkávání se a diskutování záležitostí, které ovlivňovaly všechny orky, proto byl prvotně Kosh'harg stvořen. Jakékoli násilí či hledání osobní msty bylo během festivalu striktně zakázáno a mělo dalekosáhlé následky, protože Nagrand byl orky pokládán za posvátnou půdu. Délka festivalu závisela na tom, kolik záležitostí muselo být probráno staršími, ale vážné záležitosti bývaly spíš vzácné, a proto se od "Rady starších" festival časem změnil spíše v oslavy rovnodennosti a shledání s přáteli z jiných klanů. Během podzimního Kosh'hargu vyzval Fenris svého otce, náčelníka Garada, na mak'goru, duel cti, protože byl označen za bezectného zbabělce vzhledem k tomu, že tajně (pod maskou) lovil gronny s klanem Thunderlord. Garad syna porazil, ale nedonutil se jej zabít, proto jej vyhnal. Fenris tak opustil Frostwolfy a přidal se k Thunderlordům. Garad jmenoval namísto něj svým následníkem nejmladšího Durotana, místo horkokrevného Ga'nara. 'Tradice po narození dítěte' thumb|350pxPodle jedné z tradic měli orkové z Draenoru slavnost pro novorozence, které se účastnil celý klan. Rodiče novorozeného by stáli ve vodě blízko tábořiště a celý klan je pozoroval ze břehu. Matka předala dítě otci, který jej poté zvedl v rukách a prohlásil jej za svého potomka a potomka svých předků a požádal klan o požehnání pro něj. Klanový náčelník pak držel dítě ve svých rukou a prohlásil jej za chráněné celým klanem s tím, že doufá, že celému klanu přinese čest a slávu. Náčelníkův dědic pak novorozenci udělil požehnání a nakonec Starší Šaman požádal elementální duchy a duchy divočiny o požehnání pro dítě v naději, že nad ním budou bdít předkové. V některých klanech, ovšem, pokud se dítě zdálo nemocné či slabé, bylo právě v tento okamžik utopeno, nejpravděpodobněji svým otcem. Odsud patrně běžný výraz pohrdání, znějící "toho měli utopit při narození". Toto je patrně důvodem, proč rituál požehnání novorozence vždy probíhal ve vodě. Zejména spartánské klany jako Blackrock a Bonechewer se takto zbavovali slabších jedinců, Frostwolf zase byli známi tím, že tuto krutou tradici odmítali. Například Blackhand řekl o Drace, budoucí Durotanově družce, která byla v dětství a dospívání slabá a nemocná, že v jeho klanu by byla taková orkyně utopena při narození. I proto ji tehdy Garad spolu s její rodinou vykázal z klanového tábora Frostwolfů na jeho okraj jako spodinu. Když dospěla a stala se díky pomoc matky Kashur skutečnou bojovnicí, většina kmene Frostwolf ji ani nepoznala. 'Dospívání, boj a om'riggor' thumb|left|300px Orkové začínají cvičit se zbraněmi ve věku šesti let, když jsou dost velcí. Když jim je 12, jsou pokládáni za dost dospělé, aby mohli bojovat a účastnit se klanového lovu. V tomto věku (a ne dříve) také mají právo účastnit se rituálu dospělosti om'riggor a začít namlouvací lov, což je činí zcela dospělými. V Draenoru spočíval om'riggor v "sólo" lovu jediného talbuka, na který si mladík či dívka z kmene nesměli vzít nic víc, než jedinou zbraň (žádné zásoby, zbroj atd.) - pokud ve svém lovu uspěli, potřeli krví úlovku svou tvář jako důkaz. Po návratu do tábora pak šaman ochutnal tuto krev a pokud ji prohlásil za pravou, byl mladík/dívka uznán za dospělého a dostalo se mu oficiální ceremonie, kterou vedli kmenoví šamani a účastnil se jí i sám náčelník klanu. Po založení Durotaru a Orgrimmaru Thrall znovu v Hordě zavedl tuto tradici - místo talbuka je ovšem jako cíl osamělého lovu vybíráno zvíře z Azerothu. Jako dospívající požádala Draka Matku Kashur, jestli existuje rituál či lék, který by posílil její nemocné tělo. Po vizi duchů předků řekla Matka Kashur Drace, že způsob je, ale může znamenat smrt. Vyslala ji na lov, při kterém měla získat pírko z křídla windroca, roh talbuka a kožešinu clefthoofa. Z těchto tří ingrediencí prý Kashur měla udělat lék, který Draku zbaví slabosti a nemocí. thumb|400px|Draka Mladá Draka se vydala na své dobrodružství sama, nikdy jí nedovolili účastnit se jediného lovu s klanem, a tak se nyní učila sama od přírody a světa kolem. Jak ubíhal čas, její dovednosti se zvyšovaly a přestože byla stále slabá, dokázala ulovit svou první kořist: windroca. Porazit talbuka bylo těžší, ale Draka nakonec uspěla i v tom, ulovila i clefthoofa a získala tak všechny přísady, se kterými se vrátila k Matce Kashur. Kashur jí odhalila pravdu za jejím lovem - že přísady a lék nikdy nebyly potřeba, lov sám z Draky udělal silného a odhodlaného člena klanu Frostwolf. Draka, již ne slabá a nemocná orkyně vykázaná z osady, ale hrdá a nádherná žena, se zúčastnila oslavy, kde upoutala pozornost samotného Durotana a Orgrima Doomhammera, kteří ji nejdříve nedokázali ani poznat. 'Manželství a "namlouvací lov"' Jak by mohla vypadat tradiční orkská svatba a manželství ve staré Hordě? Horda nade vše ctila čest, sílu a duše předků. Mohli byste tedy očekávat, že i během svatebního rituálu docházelo na ukázky síly, požehnání elementů (od označení zemí, rituální koupel, po rituální "křest" či poznačení ohněm) a duchů předků, přání potomstva, které bude početné a silné. Tak jako společnost byla lehce patriarchální, pravděpodobně by během obřadu byl aktivní otec nevěsty a v určitou chvíli by ji ženichovi "předal". Od manželů se pak očekávala věrnost - protože nevěra by znectila nejen je, ale celý klan. A to i nyní, kdy se Thrall snaží Hordu od patriarchátu odklonit a dát ženám ve všem stejnou šanci, jako mužům - od orkských žen se očekává, že budou stejně silné, jako jejich partneři. thumb|left|400px|Aggra Příklad uzavření manželství v nové Hordě pak najdete v Cataclysm (i Thrall a Aggra zmiňují své předky, když si dávají slib). Podle tradice se orkové žení a žijí v párech podobně jako lidé, dodržují věrnost, ale principy v rodině jsou docela jiné. Jak se říká, dítě je kojeno nejen matčiným mlékem, ale i krví. Rána do hlavy pro neposlušného, či bitka mezi rodiči bývají často i známkou náklonnosti a zájmu - orkové se nezraní tak snadno, jako lidé, navíc jejich ženy nechodí daleko pro ránu, jak se říká. Rodinná láska i pouta jsou u orků v soukromí dost bouřlivá, ale neukazují se obvykle na veřejnosti. Když se Durotan setkal s Drakou po jejím návratu z rituálního lovu, pozval ji na společný lov - to bylo u orků náznakem zájmu dvořit se opačnému pohlaví. Draka mu odpověděla rovnou, že není dost stará, aby byla něčí družkou, ale nakonec na lov šla a zachránila ho před vlkem, který jej zranil a lovem započal jejich vztah. 'Mak'gora' Jedná se o duel cti, který je orkským zvykem jímž někdo vyzývá nadřízeného o jeho pozici - tento rituál se obvykle pojí s pozicí válečného náčelníka Hordy, ale dá se aplikovat na jakkoli velkou skupinu. thumb|left|675px Pravidla mak'gora jsou následující: - každý účastník smí mít jen jednu zbraň - požehnání šamana dle jejich volby pro tuto zbraň je povoleno, ale není vyžadováno - je zakázána jakákoli zbroj kryjící tělo - každý účastník musí mít alespoň jednoho svědka - pokud oba účastníci odmítnou bojovat jeden s druhým, jsou vykázáni z klanu - tradicí bylo bojovat mak'gora až do smrti, ale pod válečným náčelníkem Thrallem se z ní stal souboj podobný Warsongskému mak'rogahn, účastníci se ale mohou rozhodnout, že tuto změnu odmítají a přejí si bojovat na život a na smrt - nicméně i podle starých pravidel si vítěz mohl vybrat, že ušetří život poraženého 'Mak'Rogahn' Takzvaný duel vůle je tradicí orkského klanu Warsong, kdy jeden vyzve druhého, aby prokázal svou "cenu". Soupeři bojují v jámě, dokud není jeden z nich neschopen dále pokračovat. Jedná se o čirou ukázku vůle přežít jakékoli protivenství a vydržet bolest. Pokud se kterýkoli ze soupeřů vzdá, je vyhnán z klanu. Pokud se nevzdá ani jeden, oba jsou ctěni - vítěz pro výhru a poražený pro vůli bojovat i na samotném konci. Společně pak mohou pít do dalšího rána, pokud na to mají síly. Na rozdíl od Mak'gora není tento duel bojem na život a na smrt, ale i u něj se mohou stát nehody. Grommash použil Mak'Rogahn k smazání hanby ze dne, kdy nájezd ogrů téměř vyhubil celý klan Warsong. 'Vlci a zvířecí společníci' Vlci jsou hlavním symbolem orků: slouží jako ochránci, zvědové, mazlíci, přátelé i jezdecká zvířata. Mnoho takových vlků pochází z Draenoru. Hordští šamani s nimi dokáží mluvit a dokonce přivolat vlky spektrální. Mnoho z nich také slouží jmenovitě jednomu z duchů: obřímu vlčímu duchovi, který se jim objevil v mnoha podobách v Draenoru i Azerothu, a kterému říkají Lo'Gosh (a noční elfové je znají jako Goldrinna, vlčího Prastarého, který stál za zrodem druidů smečky, worgenů a padl při ochraně Eldre'Thalas ve válce prastarých). thumb|left|700px Mezi jezdecká zvířata orků patří krom vlků také talbuk a wyverna, kodo, strider a další zvířata, která lze zkrotit v Kalimdoru. Existuje staré orkské rčení "Netahej wyvernu za ocas". Orkské děti mají tradici, kdy se zkusí připlížit nepozorovaně k bahennímu skokanovi a zašeptat tajné přání. Pokud žába nevyskočí a neuteče, jejich přání se má splnit. 'Otroctví' Tento zvyk existuje v orkské společnosti od dob dávno minulých a i když se v Nové Hordě objevuje méně, stále se vyskytuje - i přes Thrallovu snahu, aby již žádný ork nikdy nebyl otrokem, existují orci, kteří vlastní jiné orky. Příkladem byli třeba Rehgar Earthfury a Bloodeye Redfist. Někteří orkové také drží v otroctví i jiné rasy (z Hordy i z Aliance) - mnoho z těchto otroků jsou bývalí zločinci, kteří byli dopadeni. I když je záhadnou, proč orkové stále otroctví povolují či ignorují, obliba gladiátorských zápasů a smysl pro čest (a trest za její hanobení) to možná vysvětlí. thumb|left|700px|Aréna v OrgrimmaruCrimsong Ring, gladiátorská podsvětní organizace, ve které dost často bojují právě otroci, je pokládána za legální jen napůl. Souboje v ní jsou dost často na život a na smrt. Zdá se ale, že vzhledem k tomu, že gladiátoři smí beztrestně trénovat a bojovat v městech Hordy (včetně otroků), naznačuje, že pokud jsou otroci zločinci potrestaní Hordou, jejich otroctví je přehlíženo jako přijatelné. Dokonce některé zápasy Crimson Ring bývají mimo arénu na veřejnosti - v Orgrimmaru a dalších arénách Hordy. Sám Bloodeye byl občas popisován jako "šampión orků". 'Víra a náboženství' Orkská kultura se soustředí hlavně na přežití, spíš než na nějaké umělecké vyjádření, ctí starší (málokterý válečník se dožije vysokého věku), ctí jizvy, klaní se předkům. Orkové se neomlouvají za své minulé činy a nepožadují ani omluvy od svých bývalých nepřátel. Chrabrost se cení nad vychytralostí, ale jen po moment, kdy by slepá odvaha vedla ke katastrofě. Orkská kultura se zdá primitivní, jako pravěká lidská společenství, ale při bližším zkoumání je mnohem důmyslnější, než se zdá na první pohled. Orkové nevěří arkáně a ještě více magii černokněžníků - dokáží ale arkánní mágy snést (strpět) jako spojence v boji. Orkové nosí hlavně kůže a kožešiny, některé klany proslulé svými kováři ale preferují těžké kovové zbroje. 'Spiritualita - šamanismus' thumb|left|400px Původ šamanismu mezi orky zůstává záhadou - co orkové pamatují, vždy v jejich společnosti existovali šamani. Mnoho klanů z Draenoru tvrdí, že záhadný "První Šaman" pocházel právě z jejich krve, ale pravdou je, že nikdo nezná jeho pravou totožnost. Orkové instinktivně uctívají drsné síly přírodních živlů a šamani se u nich těší velké úctě. Všeobecně mají všichni orkové k živlům blízko a rozrušení živlů či duchů se pokládá za vážný prohřešek. Zkušení šamani, kteří se naučili komunikovat s elementy Azerothu tak, jak to jejich předkové uměli v Draenoru, dokáží utišit živly jako divoké požáry, přinést déšť vyprahlé půdě, najít pitnou vodu a mírnit ničivý dopad elementů - jsou proto pro život klanů v Durotaru a Barrens nepostradatelní. V orkské kultuře se stejné úcty dostává jakémukoli šamanovi, který byl osloven duchy, nehledě na jeho věk a zkušenost. 'Víra' Orkská víra se v jistém ohledu podobá víře nočních elfů - jedná se o animistický náhled na svět, orkové berou svou sílu z elementů a duchů přírody a navazují tak velice pevné a intimní pouto se světem, který je obklopuje. Pravdou tak je, že orkové toto dědictví teprve "získávají zpět" po období, kdy byli zotročeni démonickou magií, i tak si ale uvědomují, že žijí v harmonii s přírodou více, než mnoho ras Aliance. 'Jazyky' Orkové znají orkštinu a obecnou řeč lidí. Jazyky svých spojenců se naučili teprve nedávno, zato před vyvražděním draenei existovali orkové, kteří znali jejich jazyk, aby tak usnadnili obchod mezi oběma rasami. Mezi kmeny byly dost velké rozdíly v nářečích, občas až tak, že si orkové navzájem nerozuměli, dokud nepoužili obecnou řeč. Orkština nyní používaná všemi kmeny Hordy je orkštinou z Orgrimmaru a nazývá se obecnou Orkštinou. Následuje několik běžných orkských frází, pro které existují oficiální překlady potvrzené Blizzardem. 'Orkská jména' Orkové mají ve zvyku dodržovat standartní kombinaci křestního jména a příjmení, kde "příjmení" je obvykle dvouslabičné a může označovat klan, do kterého patříte, i když nemusíte všichni být pokrevní příbuzní. Členem klanu se můžete stát až v průběhu života. thumb|left|350px|Thrall - Go'el Křestní jména, zvláště u mužů, mívají "drsný" zvuk připomínající zavrčení či úder zbraně, zřídkakdy jsou delší než dvě slabiky. Vyjímkou z pravidla křestních jmen je například Thrall (=poskok, otrok), kterého pojmenovali lidé, se kterými žil. Jeho skutečné jméno ale určitě znáte (Go'el). Dost často tedy vidíte dvouslabičná jména s apostrofem (Gul'dan, Drak'Thul, Dal'Rend se původně zdály být určeny hlavně mágům, což se později změnilo - viz Gar'Thok). Dalším typem jména je jméno zkrácené z dlouhého či víceslabičného - a orkové byli velice hákliví na to, komu jej dovolí používat celé a komu ne (Broxigar, Grommash etc.) U orků tedy většina „brutálních“ příjmení souvisí s hrdinstvím a ctí, s bojem a krví (obvykle popisují slavný čin v boji či válce) a stala se jejich přezdívkou (přízviskem). S "hrdinským" přízviskem se nenarodíte, můžete ho získat za nějaký obdivuhodný čin. Občas si ale jejich přízvisko vezmou jejich následovníci či potomci a vzniká tak nový klan. Hrdina tak zajistí, že jeho čin zůstane ve vyprávění a jménu jeho lidu zachován i pro budoucí generace. Přízviska jsou například Bladefist, Deadeye, Hellscream, Doomhammer (tato jsou pak tzv. eponymy, tedy u těchto je pak za nositele jména pokládán pouze žijící vůdce či hlava 'rodu - najednou může existovat jen jeden Doomhammer a jeden Bladefist, například). Orkové ctí své předky, a proto se dost často představují i jménem svého otce a praotce (Thrall, syn Durotanův). 'Významní orkové Thrall/Go'el - '''válečný náčelník Hordy, válečník a šaman, spasitel svého lidu, který orky přivedl zpět k šamanismu, zakladatel Durotaru a Orgrimmaru, jeden z vítězů Bitvy o Hyjal '''Durotan - '''otec Thralla, bývalý náčelník Frostwolfů, zavražděn na příkaz Koncilu Stínů, pohřben v Alterackém údolí '''Draka - '''matka Thralla, dcera Kelkara, syna Rhakishova, zabita s Durotanem '''Garad - '''otec Durotanův, bývalý náčelník Frostwolfů '''Pramatka Geyah - '''matka Durotanova, duchovní vůdce Mag'har, sídlí v Garadaru, v Nagrandu, původně z Frostwolfů '''Drek'Thar - '''starší šaman Frostwolfů a jejich vůdce zastupující Thralla, sídlí v Alterac Valley ve Frostwolf Keep, popřípadě je k zastižení v Garadaru v Nagrandu '''Matka Kashur - '''bývalý starší šaman Frostwolfů a učitelka Drek'thara, nyní jako duch předků v Nagrandu (Spirit Fields) '''Orgrim Doomhammer - bývalý válečný náčelník Hordy a náčelník klanu Blackrock během Druhé Války, Blackhandův poručík, Blackhanda později porazil a popravil, převzal velení a vedl Hordu k vítězství v První Válce bez koncilu stínů, které označil za zrádce a pobil, až na Gul'dana; přítel Durotanův, učitel Thrallův; padl při osvobození posledního internačního tábora v Lordaeronu, Blackhand -''' bývalý válečný náčelník Hordy a náčelník klanu Blackrock během většiny První Války, zabit Doomhammerem poté, co se ukázal jako pouhá loutka Koncilu Stínů 'Rend Blackhand -' syn Blackhandův, spolu-náčelník klanu Black Tooth Grin a později válečný náčelník Temné Hordy a náčelník klanu Blackrock, podléhající Nefarianovi 'Maim Blackhand -' syn Blackhandův, spolu-náčelník klanu Black Tooth Grin, zabit v útoku trpaslíků Dark Iron 'Griselda Blackhand -' dcera Blackhandova, prchla z otcova vlivu s toulavým ogrem Turokem do Deadmines, kam za nimi poslal trestnou výpravu, aby je zabila '''Garona Půlork - původně vyslanec Hordy během jejich invaze do Azerothu, donucena stát se vrahem krále Llane Wrynna, matka Me'danova (Medivhova syna), byla loutkou Koncilu Stínů a Twilight Hammer, Orgrim Doomhammer ji mučením donutil prozradit, kde se Koncil ukrýval Grom/Grommash Hellscream - náčelník klanu Warsong, osvoboditel orkské rasy z démonického krevního paktu způsobeného pitím Mannorothovy krve, kterou okusil jako první, padl v boji s tímto pánem pekel, ale vysvobodil tak svůj klan od kletby krve a je pohřben v kaňonu Demon Fall v Ashenvale; i když nesnášel slabochy prosící o milosrdnou smrt a místo popravy je nechal na pospas umírání, pravdou bylo, že v sobě neměl sílu zabít nikoho, koho miloval, což ho pak roky trávilo zevnitř (viz osud Golky, jeho družky) Garrosh Hellscream - '''syn Groma Hellscreama a vůdce Warsong Offensive, původně příslušící k Mag'har '''Kilrogg Deadeye - náčelník klanu Bleeding Hollow, který se jako jediný z náčelníků vyhnul zajetí po Druhé Válce a vrátil se do Draenoru Jorin Deadeye ' - syn Kilrogga Deadeye, náčelník klanu Bleeding Hollow a jeden z vojenských vůdců Mag'har v Garadaru '''Kargath Bladefist -' náčelník klanu Shattered Hand a válečný náčelník Felové Hordy, zabit Hordou v Hellfire Citadele '''Fenris Lovec - bývalý náčelník klanu Thunerlord, strýc Thrallův, nezvěstný Garm Wolfbrother - poslední náčelník klanu Thunderlord v Blade's Edge Mountains Zuluhed the Whacked (Praštěný/Zmlácený holí, takže raději nepřekládat, pozn. překl.), šamanský náčelník klanu Dragonmaw ve službách Illidana Stormrage v Shadowmoon Valley, byl jeden z mála šamanů, co se odmítl stát černokněžníkem, když Hordu a orky opustili duchové a elementy, nevěřil nikdy Gul'danovi a nenáviděl démonickou magii; byl silně loajální Blackhandovi, proto přísahal svou loajalitu i klanu Blackrock, když jej po jeho smrti vedli jeho synové Nekros Skullcrusher - 'vrchní černokněžník klanu Dragonmaw a věznitel Alexstraszy, sežrán Alexstraszou ihned poté, co ji osvobodil Korialstrasz '''Nek'rosh Skullcrusher -' Nekrosův syn, který přežil masakr a nyní velí zbytkům Dragonmaw ve Wetlands 'Ner'zhul -' šamanský náčelník klanu Shadowmoon a bývalý duchovní vůdce orků, který se nechal oklamat Kil'jaedenem a na pravdu přišel příliš pozdě, v tu chvíli byl odstaven od moci svým ambiciózním učedníkem Gul'danem; později způsobil zničení Draenoru otevřením mnoha dimenzních portálů, následně se stal nemrtvým Králem Lichů a stvořil Pohromu skrze ovládnuté lidské mágy jako Kel'Thuzad a kult Zatracených, vedl v invazi Pohromy lidského prince Arthase Menethila jako jeho "tajemný rádce" 'Gul'dan -' černokněžnický náčelník klanu Stormreaver a zakladatel Koncilu Stínů, stvořitel prvních Rytířů Smrti, zemřel v Sargerově hrobce a svou zradou způsobil prohru orků ve Druhé Válce - Orgrim Doomhammer pak poslal svůj klan na trestnou výpravu za zbytky Stormreaverů a Cho'gallova Twilight's Hammer, ze Stormreaverů přežilo jen několik jedinců jako Drak'thul '''Teron Gorefiend - bývalý orkský černokněžník z Koncilu Stínů, popraven po odhalení jejich zrady Doomhammerem, později byl vrácen ze smrti Gul'danem jako první z Rytířů Smrti; získal pro něj řadu artefaktů, jako například Oko Dalaranu Broxigar '''- bratr Saurfangův, slavný veterán všech tří válek, který cestoval zpět časem a zúčastnil se tak v alternativní časové linii Války Prastarých, kde padl '''Varok Saurfang - vrchní velitel Moci Kalimdoru ve válce proti Silithidům a Qiraji, později jeden z velitelů Warsong Offensive (Borean Tundra, Angmar's Hammer, dobytí Icecrown Citadel) Dranosh Saurfang - syn Varokův, zabit v bitvě u Angrathar, Wrathgate, jeho duši získal Frostmourne a Arthas z něj učinil nejmocnějšího ze svých rytířů smrti; byl jako nemrtvý podruhé zabit dobrodruhy doprovázejícími jeho otce při pádu Ledové Citadely Rehgar Earthfury - Thrallův rádce a na jeho přání i člen Nové Rady Tirisfalu, dříve jeden z otrokářů a vlastníků gladiátorů v Crimson Ring vlastnil i orka Bloodeye Redfist, krvavou elfku Valeeru Sanguinar, nočního elfa Brolla Bearmantle a lidského krále Variana Wrynna (tehdy trpícího amnésií a vystupujícího pod jménem Lo'Gosh) Nazgrel '- slavný nájezdník klanu Frostwolf, bezpečnostní kapitán Orgrimmaru, vůdce Hordské expedice do Outlandu v Thrallmaru '''Eitrigg '- bývalý válečník klanu Blackrock a přítel lidského paladina Tiriona Fordringa, nyní člen Thrallovy šamanské Hordy a jeho vyslanec do Argent Crusade '''Utok Scratcher (Škrabal/Drápal, pozn. překl.) - šamanský učedník a rádce Orgrima Doomhammera, kterému se ostatní orkové smáli, že si místo boje rád "škrábe" poznámky o všem, co se stalo během válečného tažení Hordy (jejíž valná většina neuměla číst); jen díky němu tak ale známe podrobnou historii Druhé Války z pohledu Hordy - jeho zápis končí neúspěšným pokusem zabít zrádného Gul'dana a Cho'galla po jejich výpravě na Broken Isles a následné bitvě o Dalaran 'Vztahy ' Pocit jednoty a rasové hrdosti, který orkové cítí, je stíněn násilnostmi a činy pod vlivem krevní kletby, kterých se dopustili v minulosti. S Thrallovou inspirativní kombinací umírněné, laskavé moudrosti a přesto neústupné divokosti, kdykoli sám čelí boji, se Horda rychle stává nezastavitelnou silou. Orkové jsou hrdí, že mohou Taureny nazývat svými duševními bratry, trochu nevraživě přijímají i přátelství vychytralých Darkspearských trollů a prozatím... tolerují Krvavé elfy a Opuštěné. Orkové zakládají svůj úsudek o ostatních na klasickém válečném pokřiku vyjadřujícím jejich hlavní hodnoty: "Sílu a čest!" Dokáží tedy respektovat i nepřítele, u kterého vidí obě tyto ctnosti - a pohrdat každým, kdo je nemá. Níže najdete podrobněji rozepsané jejich vztahy k ostatním rasám a frakcím. thumb|left|700px 'Vztahy k Hordě' Pevné vazby mezi orky, taureny a trolly jsou nezpochybnitelné. Jejich postoj k Opuštěným a Krvavým elfům je o dost rezervovanější, nezapomeňte ale na to, že Horda do svých řad počítá i mnoho menších organizací či kmenů - jmenovitě Mok'nathal, ogry ze Stonemaul, taunky, tuskarry, Mag'har a další skupiny. Thrall se také snaží vylepšit vztahy s trpaslíky z Ironforge (jak je vidět v questu, kdy mají hráči z Hordy pomoci najít dceru Magniho Bronzebearda v Blackrock Depths). Nicméně trpaslíci jsou loajální alianci, takže se dá předpokládat, že se vztahy mezi nimi a orky jen tak nezmění - i vzhledem k jejich bojům s klany Blackrock a Dragonmaw na trpasličím území. Tak jako tak se nakonec princezna odmítla vrátit domů, že? 'Krvaví elfové' I když jsou orkové vděční za spojenectví s Krvavými elfy, věří jim jen zhruba tak, že si živě představí, jak jim utrhnou hlavu a odkopnou ji někam daleko. To znamená: vůbec. Tím problematickým bodem bylo M'uru. Pro orky bylo zajetí M'uru a vysávání energie z něj znakem, že Sin'dorei nemají sílu - musejí ji krást odjinud a v tom není ani náznak cti. I přestože respektují jejich magickou moc, orkové si více ctí válečníků, než mágů, a Krvaví elfové snad ani pořádné válečníky nemají! Tak k čemu jsou? Navíc otevřeně přijali do své společnosti černokněžníky a ovládali démony - mnoho orků tedy až do obnovy Sluneční Studny rozhodně trvalo na tom, aby byli elfové opět z Hordy vyhozeni. Najdou se ale i orkové, co si vidí dál, než na špičku svého placatého nosu a dohlédnou až k tomu, čemu se říká paralela - Sin'dorei byli pod tím, čemu podlehli i sami orkové - krevní pakt, kletba krve. A nyní se jí zbavili, tak jako se jí zbavili orkové, kteří se z démonických maniaků změnili rychle v hrdé válečníky. Možná by rádi viděli podobnou snahu u Krvavých elfů, ale ti prostě nemají nikoho, jako je Thrall. "Chováš se ostudně, bratře, elfové toho za sebou mají dost a teď se očistili. Dej jim rok. Pokud se z nich do roka nestanou věrní bratři hordy, přidám se k tvému protestnímu vytí." 'Taureni' thumb|left|350px Taureni, jediná přátelská domorodá rasa ze zemí, které nyní většina orků nazývá domovem, jsou tak blízcí ideálům šamanských orků, že kdyby taureni neexistovali, orkové by je do svých příběhů vymysleli. Jsou to hrdé a obrovské bytosti doslova vyzařující sílu v boji i v klidu, jsou prostí a čestní i ve své mluvě a dodržují šamanskou tradici, která připomíná ztracené a nalezené dědictví orků. Navíc orky přijali ve svých stanech a ohništích, pak není divu, že pouto mezi nimi vzniklo tak rychle a je tak pevné. Jako by Cairne Bloodhoof byl jedním z Thrallových nejdůvěryhodnějších poradců a úcta k taurenům je pociťována ve všech rancích a ve všech klanech. Není to tak, že by taureni byli bráni za "čestné orky", tedy jak lidé vnímají trpaslíky ("trošku menší lidé") a trpaslíci gnómy ("trošku nepovedení trpaslíci"). Taureni mají svou vlastní kulturu, tradice, architekturu, vlastní způsob života, který je v zásadě od orků odlišný, ale v podstatných věcech se shoduje. Možná právě proto mají orkové a taureni jedno z nejpevnějších pout mezi rasami ve hře. "Říkej taurenovi pravdu a on ti oplatí pravdou. Braň taurena a on tě bude bránit na oplátku. Zraď taurena a nakonec to budeme my, orkové, kdo tě na oplátku ztrestá." 'Trollové' thumb|350px Trollové mají delší historii s orky, než taureni, stáli po boku orků již v Druhé Válce, ukázali značnou sílu v boji - i magii - proč jsou tedy taureni mezi orky o tolik oblíbenější, než trollové a na trolly se hledí s nedůvěrou? Dva důvody: krvavá obětní magie a voodoo. Ať se vám to líbí nebo ne, i když trollové přísahali upustit od voodoo a kanibalismu svým vstupem do Thrallovy Hordy, tyto zvyky mezi trollími kmeny dál přetrvávají. I proto se orkové zamýšlí nad tím, zda neexistují i temnější a tak lépe ukryté rituály a zda kanibalismus nepokračuje někde v skrytu. Trollové z Darkspear říkají, že ne. Ne všichni orkové jim ale věří, i když s nimi bydlí v jednom městě, jedí stejné jídlo a pijí stejnou vodu. Dá se říci, že existují dva druhy trollů - ti, co jsou bráni jako orkové a stejně tak vnímáni... a ti, co se dál chovají jako trollové. Všichni jsou spojenci, ale jen ti první jsou bráni za přátele. "Měl bys mu věřit, není to žádnej ten hoogoo troll, nebo jak to říkají těm hnusným čárům. Duchové země a ohně jdou s ním, ne nějaké hoogoo. Koukej. Je to... hodnej troll, možná ani nepoužívá jedy, nežere spolubojovníky a nezabíjí zezadu..." 'Opuštění' Orkové Opuštěným nevěří, ale dokáží je respektovat, vzhledem k tomu, že jejich válečníci neznají strach (těžko vyděsíte někoho, kdo nemá adrenalin, že), navíc mnohý ork vám potvrdí, že bojovat proti nemrtvému je výzva sama o sobě - můžete je doslova rozsekat na kousky a pořád po vás půjdou. To, že mezi sebou mají černokněžníky a kněze stínu je samozřejmě pro orky znamením, aby byli opatrní, ale koneckonců od nemrtvých nikdo nikdy nečekal žádné zázraky. thumb|left|350px Nicméně, co se týče cti, Opuštění jsou orkům trnem v oku - jsou to prolhaní, plíživí a zrádní bastardi a ani se to nesnaží zakrývat. Stejně tak vyšlo najevo, co vše dokáže vymyslet a "uvařit" Královská lékárnická společnost. A pak tu máme zradu u Wrathgate, smrt Saurfangova syna a nový mor. Jenže orkové nevěří v rasovou čest, věří na čest osobní a rodovou - jednotlivý Opuštěný může mít skutečnou čest v očích orka, a pokud na takového narazí, budou si ho vážit. Ostatně i v tom, jak se Opuštění přiznávají předem ke své zrádnosti, je druh otevřenosti a upřímnosti, kterou ork dokáže pochopit. Nebude se mu líbit, samozřejmě. Nikdy je nebude brát za přátele, ale přinejmenším se za ně ani Opuštění nechtěli nikdy vydávat. Pokud se zadíváte na Thralla ke konci WotLK, je jasné, že on věří Sylvanas - i po bitvě o Undercity, narozdíl od Garroshe. Nemusí to ale nutně znamenat, že věří i všem Opuštěným jako celku. "Naslouchej pečlivě slovům nemrtvého muže. Dozvíš se víc z toho, co neříká, než z toho, co říká." 'Vztahy k Alianci' Nejsilnější rasová nenávist orků je cílena vůči démonům - a lidem, tedy dvěma rasám, které je v minulosti zkusily zotročit. Orkové na lidskou Alianci narazili dvakrát - a byli poraženi. Vzhledem k jejich hrdosti a víře v čest a sílu, je pravdou, že dokáží respektovat silného nepřítele. Myslete ale na to, že jinak bude věci vnímat mladý ork a jinak ten, který strávil nejlepší léta svého života v internačním táboře. Stejně tak jinak bude lidi a Alianci vnímat ork, který se účastnil osobně bojů o Hyjal. thumb|left|700px 'Draenei' Před téměř třiceti lety se Draenei stali prvními oběťmi kletby krve, vyvražděni téměř do posledního vznikající Starou Hordou. Většina orků vinu za toto odmítá a dává ji zcela Plamenné legii, sami vůči draenei pak necítí nepřátelství, ale ani nijakou zvláštní vinu. Tím spíše mladí orkové, kteří se narodili až po zmíněných událostech. Pro jiné pak porážka draenei znamená, že jsou jako rasa slabí a jejich prohra byla jejich vlastní chybou - pokud tedy lze zabíjet draenei i bez vlivu démonické krve, jen to dokazuje, že nebyli dost silní, aby jako druh přežili. "Tak se potkáváme na novém světě, modrá kůže! Tentokrát je má kůže zelená, ale poradím si s tebou stejně snadno!" 'Trpaslíci a Gnómové ' Pro orky jsou zaměnitelní - obě rasy jsou prťavé a vyskytují se tam, kde jsou lidé, obě budují válečné stroje. Kdyby orkové tušili víc o legendární trpasličí cti, asi by o nich smýšleli jinak - takhle vidí malé zbabělce schovávající se za stroji, které po nich metají výbušniny. Nebo jiné malé zbabělce v létajících strojí. V tom je sice moc, ale žádná síla a čest. "Je mi jedno, jestli je to gnóm nebo trpaslík! Sundejte toho malého lidského psa, než stačí vytáhnout z kapsy nějakou hnusnou blikající věc a vyhodí to tu celé do povětří!" thumb|left|350px 'Lidé ' První rasa, se kterou orkové bojovali v Azerothu... a jejich největší porážka vzešla právě z rukou lidí. Kupodivu to lidem u orků vysloužilo dostatek úcty, uznávají, že je lidé dokázali porazit - přestože jako jednotlivci jsou slabí, jsou lidé silní jako celek a to orkové dokáží uznat. V otázce "cti" lidí jsou orkové rozdělení - ti, kteří jednali s Jainou Proudmoore pravděpodobně uvidí lidi jako v zásadě čestné a nebudou z chyb ostatních lidí vinit celý národ. Ostatní budou dál pokládat lidi za rasu určenou k vyhlazení, což je názor, který se Thrall snaží postupně zadupat. "Cože? Poslali jednoho muže? To je vše... jo, počkat, támhle běží dva další. Tak teď tomu konečně budu říkat boj!" 'Noční elfové' Kaldorei jsou pro orky podrazácká pakáž. Bojují ze stínů, prudce udeří a zmizí a vyhýbají se přímému boji. Navíc mají základnu v Kalimdoru, doslova na prahu orkského území. S odstupem času a prostoru by možná začali noční elfy vnímat jako lidi, ale určitě ne nyní a teď. "Za každou elfkou, kterou vidíš, jsou čtyři, které nevidíš. Podle toho plánuj strategii." 'Horda a technologie' Většina ras Hordy technologií spíše pohrdá a je proto technologicky méně pokročilá, než Aliance - jejich největší pokroky na poli technologie se tedy týkají válečných a dobývacích strojů a Horda často najímá gobliny coby "poradce" ohledně technologie a konstrukcí - byli najati i při stavbě Orgrimmaru. Přijetí Krvavých elfů do Hordy znamenalo obrat v přístupu k technologii, přestože elfí technologie je z velké části vylepšena jejich vlastní magií. thumb|left|700px Orkové jsou ze západní Hordy technologicky nejvyspělejší, používají výbušniny, pušky a děla, vzducholodě, katapulty poháněné phlogistonem - střelné zbraně jim ale přijdou většinou neosobní a nečestné. (Trollové si vybírají spíše výbušniny a střelné zbraně, pro taureny není technologie v souladu s přírodou, i oni ale oceňují dobré kulovnice.) 'Perličky' Orkové mají velký vliv na sérii fantasy her Warcraftu - což je neobvyklé, hráči a čtenáři bývají zvyklí vídat je jako snadno zabitelné, bestiální a nemyslící nepřátele. Orkové z Draenoru a Azerothu měli hlavní roli v každé knize Warcraftu až po Noc Draka. Několikero z jejich spojenců včetně ogrů, Krvavých elfů a Opuštěných, bývalo kdysi nepřáteli Hordy. Na Draenoru bývalo zvykem mít mnoho dětí najednou a bylo to běžné, protože jich tolik zemřelo v dětství, jen silní, mocní a chytří se dožili dospělosti. Orkové mají bystřejší zrak, než lidé a mnohem lepší čich. Jistou dobu se orkové prohlašovali za "hladové jako Orgrimarské vlky" a někteří krvaví elfové tu frázi dosud ironicky používají. 20.jpg 094.jpg 1385690765_1.jpg 20131109100801a0dml9a601i3vupc.jpg artwork.jpg artwork-guldan3-large.jpg|Gul'dan b5.jpg b9.jpg Doomhammer.jpg|Orgrim Doomhammer Grom_Hellscream.jpg|Grom Hellscream Gul'dan_'Submits'_to_Doomhammer.jpg|Gul'dan se vzdává Doomhammerovi Nerzhul.jpg|Ner'zhul ss332a.jpg Znak stare Hordy.jpg wc1-orc-peon-large.jpg|Peon wc1-peon-large.jpg|Peon wc2-chogall-large.jpg|Cho'gall wc2-killrogg-deadeye-large.jpg|Kilrogg Deadeye wc3-08-large.jpg|Wyverny wc3-10-large.jpg|Wyverny wc3-fell-orc-large.jpg|Felový ork wc3-grunt-large.jpg|Ork z Warcraft 3 - grunt wc3-ogre-large.jpg|Ogr - Warcraft 3 wc3-orc-blademaster-large.jpg|Warcraft 3 - ork blademaster wc3-orc-grunt-large.jpg|W3 wc3-orc-raider-large.jpg|W3 - nájezdník - raider wc3-orc-spirit-walker-large.jpg|Warcraft 3 - šaman (spiritwalker) s ikonickou zbraní orků ("drápy") wow-009-large.jpg|Ztroskotaný zeppelin WoW wow-thrall-large.jpg|Thrall wowx5-artwork-024-large.jpg wowx5-artwork-041-large.jpg wowx5-artwork-053-large.jpg Inu, pokud jste dočetli až sem, měli byste mít solidní základ lore pro roleplay uvěřitelného orka ve WoW, ať už z Azerothu, nebo Draenoru. Ať vás duchové předků a elementy vedou správným směrem! Další tipy na RP orků najdete zde. Kategorie:Horda Kategorie:Roleplay ve World of Warcraft Kategorie:Lore Kategorie:Návody na RP